


silent waters run deep

by wheezykat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bonfires, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Draco Malfoy is Obsessed with Harry Potter, Light Angst, M/M, Post-War, Smitten Draco Malfoy, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: drarrymicrofic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheezykat/pseuds/wheezykat
Summary: written for 1/26/21 drarrymicrofic prompt “Bonfire”Draco attends a bonfire. He's mostly there for Harry.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 7
Collections: Drarry Microfics





	silent waters run deep

**Author's Note:**

> song title from the song "Old Flame" by Tom Speight
> 
> I am not JKR, and thus, do not own Harry Potter in any way.

> _I saw you out with your friends_
> 
> _But I just had to turn away_
> 
> _There's a hole in this town_
> 
> _I keep on falling down_
> 
> _I don't know why I came here tonight_
> 
> _It's 'cause I want you_

The sun was setting on the skyline, eking out its last bit of light in futility against the rising moon. Draco sat on the shore of the group, silently nursing his now tepid butterbeer. Flickers of flame painting his tawny skin, Harry looked as golden as that cursed name the Prophet had bestowed upon the trio during the war. Much as he’d like to, he found that he couldn’t look away, stealing glances beneath the fringe of his lashes, ever-present shadows whirling against his face.

He wanted to tell himself that he didn’t know why’d he come, but the truth was: he knew. He knew it in the way that he could recall the exact shade of jaded green eyes narrowed suspiciously across the Great Hall. He knew it in the way he’d memorized the small bump of a crooked nose, the evocation of it breaking beneath his heel. He also knew the deep ache, buried and burning like Fiendyre, too familiar against his back, hands curled tight into a ragged cotton shirt. 

The embers swirled in the twilight, scattering his attention as another log was thrown into the bonfire. He stared helplessly at the bottle in his hands, absently peeling the label away from the amber glass. A pair of trainers in the corner of his eye, before a shifting of the sands as the man before him took a seat. Harry radiated _heat_ and _warmth;_ sitting just a breath too close for casual.

Draco inhaled shakily, heart in his throat, before looking up. Searing malachite, bright and fervent, meeting his own mercury. A lit match, sparking cinders to a blaze.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr! come say hi :)  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/wheezykat


End file.
